


Beautiful Day

by leapoffaith_13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapoffaith_13/pseuds/leapoffaith_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on the day Erin Strauss was laid to rest from a 3rd person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have had to write this. But I don't, so this is written. I don't own anything you recognize.
> 
> A/N2: Review if you read it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> A/N3: Also posted on my FF.net account.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia. The sun was shining, the trees were barely whispering their breeze and there was not a cloud in the blue sky.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, if you asked anyone but the group of 40 people huddled together in Cannon Branch Cemetery. The black they wore all to mourn a mom, girlfriend, friend, daughter and section chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as six men, walked a caskett to it's final resting place. The tears on three of the men evident as they knew their aunt the best.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as Father Jimmy, David Rossi's best friend, said prayers over the black coffin containing the body of Erin Megan Strauss.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as Dr. Spencer Reid along with Dr. Alex Blake, Aaron Hotchner and his girlfriend, Elizabeth Clemmons, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau and her husband, William LaMontagne Jr. watched as their senior profiler, their friend and colleague, David Rossi comforted Brittany, Gregory Jr. and Natalie Strauss.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as the cars pulled away from the cemetery leaving behind a grieving lover and her children at the grave.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virgnia, as David Rossi watched them lower the coffin of the his love into the cold, hard, dirty ground. He mused her grace and beauty would brighten the Earth. Everything the Earth was, she was the exact opposite. The Earth let people walk over it, Erin stood her ground. The Earth was dirty, sometimes muddy, Erin was the epitome of class and everything was lack and white. The Earth rotated taking light from the sun, Erin was the sun itself.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as the haze of the past two weeks lifted and minds were clearer. Looking at the three progeny's of Gregory Sr. and Erin Strauss, he smiled. He would be there for them. He would be there as they walked through life without their mother. He nodded at the kids as their heavy eyelids took over. The 25 mile drive back to the funeral home in Dale City was the best time for the kids to relax and let go, well, until the luncheon.

It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia, as David Rossi thanked the good Lord above for giving him Erin and her three monsters (as she called them), who were sitting around him.

And as the day faded into dark, a box, containing Erin's 1 carat twisted vine diamond engagement ring, fell out of his suit coat pocket. A frown came across the Italian's face before the tears started to stream. He remembered the day he proposed to Erin. He had just gotten okay from her three children and the sun was shining over Erin's patio. She was happy. The kids were happy. He was happy. It was a beautiful day in Manassas, Virginia.


End file.
